Joyeuse St Valentin
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il attend. Il attend et il sourit et son maquillage - pathétique, acheté à la boutique de farces et attrapes au coin de la rue - coule à cause de la pluie qui tombe.


Comme indiqué, c'était un texte fait pour la mais j'ai eu la flemme de le publier ici. Voilà. :B

* * *

Il pleut.

Vous restez là et il pleut. Pleut à torrent. Pleut à n'en plus pouvoir et vous sentez votre maquillage – d'un pathétique, il faut le dire, acheté rapidement dans le magasin de farces et attrapes à cinq mètres de chez vous. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins, mais qu'importe, après tout – couler et s'écraser au rythme des gouttes, perles liquides d'une couleur qui n'existe pas réellement.

Vous n'êtes pas dans un quelconque cimetière, mais une pierre se trouve bien en face de vous – d'où vient-elle ? Il s'agit là de votre secret – et sur le côté, un simple bâton enfoncé au sol. Vous y avez accroché une clochette, elle-même reliée au doigt du futur défunt, six pieds sous terre s'il tire, la clochette sonnera et s'est bien cela que vous attendez.

Dans cette boîte de fer, création d'un ami qui ne savait pas grand-chose de cette histoire, il y a assez d'oxygène pour tenir une heure.

Un peu plus, peut-être, puisqu'il dort encore.

Vous fixez les lettres dorées incrustées dans la pierre, cette roche mal taillée quelques mots, deux plus précisément. Quelques lettres qui sonnent à vos yeux comme un « je t'aime » éclatant. Ce cadeau que vous préparez depuis cinq ans maintenant. Ce cadeau, si cher à vos yeux, si précieux.

La drogue va agir encore environ dix minutes, mais pas plus.

Dix minutes et vous souriez jusqu'aux oreilles, de ce sourire étrange qu'aborde le chat dans Alice au pays des pendus. Des fous ? Des fracassés du crâne ? Vous n'êtes même plus sûr du nom et votre expression, proche d'une grimace, dévoile vos dents pointues, tranchantes comme une lame de rasoir bien aiguisée.

Votre regard indigo aux reflets de jais se baladent ici et là attendre est long. Ce toutefois sont les dix minutes les plus excitantes de votre vie. Vous imaginez déjà le bruit de la clochette et dans votre tête se forme l'image de son visage figé de peur, d'angoisse, tandis que l'oxygène baissera si vite à cause des mouvements désespérés de ses bras, comme s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que croire qu'il pourrait sortir ainsi. Il ne fera que raccourcir la durer de sa vie. Sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite.

Une sorte de réveil est installé près de lui. Il sonnera dès que l'oxygène ne sera plus invention, là aussi, de votre ami qui a condamné sans le savoir, un jeune homme qui cri, cri sans pouvoir d'arrêter. Un jeune homme dont la voix ne résonnera bientôt plus jamais.

Vous pensez que ce cadeau, preuve de votre amour infini pour lui est également une punition, pour les fois où il s'est pavané, presque nu dans votre appartement ces fois-là où même en vous touchant, touchant, vous n'avez pas été capable de calmer cette envie de le plaquer contre un mur et d'enfoncer votre désir jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Pour les fois où il a pleuré et où ses larmes excitaient votre corps, votre âme tant elles sont belles, ses pleures, ces gouttes salées que vous étiez près à lécher, donnant un goût spéciale à sa peau qui sent le fruit rouge, l'innocence et la souillure de votre présence.

Vous vivez ensemble depuis deux ans. Vous le connaissiez depuis toujours ce toujours éternel comme la flamme qui brûle en vous pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

Deux minutes, à peine, selon vos calculs. Bientôt. Bientôt vous y songez, pus votre sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de bien des façons s'agrandit encore.

Votre visage est presqu'à nu, désormais. Mais vous n'en avez cure, bien trop occupée à compter les secondes qui passent, défilent, longues et rapides, comme un étrange paradoxe, quelques secondes et votre patience sera enfin récompensée.

Vous serrez, si fort que vos jointures en deviennent blanches, le manche d'une machette, alors que vous entendez le cloche sonner, _enfin_.

_Enfin_ !

Il frappe. Il cri. Le micro placé dans son cercueil le confirme. Il insulte. Appelle un Dieu qui n'existe pas.

Finalement, et vous ne l'aviez pas prévu, c'est votre nom qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il pleure :

« Gamzee ? Tu m'entends ? Dis-moi, putain, Gamzee… Me laisse pas crever comme ça ! T'avais promis de jamais m'laisser tomber alors vas-y connard, dis-moi, t'es où là ?! Gamzee, j't'en pris… J'veux pas mourir… Je sais pas où t'es, mais j't'en prie… »

Ses supplications continuent mais vous ne faites rien, si ce n'est couper votre bras, regarder le sang couler avec la pluie qui se calme comme un orage d'été en plein mois de février.

Il hurle, encore, encore, et vous savez que dans quelques minutes, secondes peut-être, il ne le pourra plus, il ne s'arrête pas et votre prénom, encore, résonne, résonne à n'en plus pouvoir, résonne et vous sentiriez presque son cœur battre, presque son être vibrer, secoué de spasme, la peur au ventre. Rien qu'à imaginer ce spectacle, vous êtes à la fois dégoûté d'exister et excité.

Excité de cette façon à cause de sa souffrance, de son agonie a quelque chose de malsain, mais tout est déjà cassé dans votre tête, alors qu'importe ? Vous l'entendez.

Une. Deux. Huit. Vingt minutes, peut-être, environ.

Il murmure quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas.

Ou que vous refusez de comprendre.

La clochette ne fait plus de bruit.

La pluie s'est finalement arrêtée, les nuages dissipés, dévoilant la lune, ronde et belle. A sa lueur, le sang et les larmes ressemblent à de l'encre aux reflets indigo.

La machette s'est enfoncée si fort que vous n'avez plus d'avant bras.

Avec votre doigt et ce doux liquide chaud, comme des perles de vie, vous dessinez un maigre signe sur la pierre avant de vous trainer sur quelques mètres.

Vous tombez au sol, les yeux mi-clos.

Votre visage, il y a une heure de cela, était barbouillé d'un pathétique maquillage, acheté à la boutique à cinq mètres de chez vous, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, est désormais nu.

« Joyeuse Saint. Valentin. . »


End file.
